


Internat Willow Hill

by HanakaLu



Series: Willow Hill [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Book 1, Childhood Friends, Fluff, French, Humor, Internat, Island - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Slice of Life, Tao and Kris and Luhan are my babies, little bit angst, rival - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakaLu
Summary: Plantons le décor si vous le voulez bien :Prenons un internat, perdu au fin fond d'une île de Corée du Sud,Vous y êtes ?Maintenant, prenez 11 adolescents, divisez-les en deux clans bien distincts.C'est bon ?Ensuite vous rajoutez un nouvel étudiant,Vous l'avez rajouté ?Ajoutez à ça qu'il choisit l'un des clans, mais tombe amoureux d'un membre du clan ennemi.Vous pensez que ça peut bien se passer ?_________________________Ceci est une Réecriture.





	1. Prologue.

  

 

 

 

            Il était dit partout en Asie qu’il existait un établissement pour élèves importants, turbulents, qui ne pouvaient pas s’intégrer en communauté. Cet établissement se trouverait sur une île éloignée appartenant à la Corée du Sud. Un lycée atypique. Différent de tous les internats déjà existant. Et que chaque élève qui y avait été diplômé avait fait de grandes choses dans leur vie. Seulement une grande question était retenue par les gens « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’y passait de tellement extraordinaire ? Qu’est-ce que l’on apprenait aux adolescents s’y trouvant ? En quoi se différenciait-il des différents établissements ? » Cette question n’aura sûrement jamais de réponse.

            C’est sur cette île que nous retrouvons Luhan, un élève de dix-sept ans, qui venait tout juste d’y être transféré pour terminer son année de terminal. Il releva la tête pour regarder l’énorme portail se trouvant devant lui. Tout ici lui paraissait immense, irréel. La boule qui se trouvait déjà dans sa gorge sembla descendre jusque dans son ventre. Toutes les personnes se trouvant ici avaient un passé. Quelque chose qui avait fait qu’ils devaient se trouver ici et non sur le continent. Après tout, il n’y avait pas d’autre forme de vie que les étudiants et les professeurs, tout n’était que forêt. Des animaux sauvages devaient sûrement vivre sur une autre partie, mais pas d’humains, supposait Luhan. Le son des vagues rentrant en collision ne détendaient en rien la tension se trouvant dans ses épaules, et il était prêt à repartir à la nage s’il le fallait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de prendre une grande inspiration et entrer dans le bâtiment où il passerait les six prochains mois.

            Le portail sembla s’ouvrir de lui-même pour laisser passer Luhan, un long chemin devant lui, ce dernier se mis en route vers l’entrée du grand bâtiment. Il entra dans un hall énorme, fait de bois étrangement brillant, et d’un sol en marbre. Tout autour de lui avait un air de luxe qui l’étouffait étrangement alors qu’il se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être l’accueil, ou un bureau gigantesque se trouvait, avec une femme d’un âge assez avancé se trouvait. Elle avait l’air strict, les sourcils froncés et Luhan savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Chacun de ses pas, de ses paroles pouvaient lui attirer des ennuis. Il espérait de tout cœur que le reste de son année ne soit pas aussi oppressante, ou il risquait de partir non pas avec un diplôme, mais avec plusieurs ulcères. Il était vraiment beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Merci bien. Il s’approcha donc du bureau.

  

            - Hum… Excusez-moi ? Dis Luhan d’une voix douce.

 

  La femme releva les yeux vers lui qu’une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à ce qu’elle faisait.

 

            - Je suis Luhan, je viens d’être transféré. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni où je dois aller…

            - Remplis ce formulaire, une fois que ce sera fait je te donnerais les clés de ta nouvelle chambre ainsi que ton emploi du temps pour l’année et une carte de l’établissement au complet, le coupa-t-elle la voix froide, essais de faire ça vite, les cours de la journée ont déjà commencé et il ne faudrait pas que tu loupe plus que c’est déjà le cas. Toutes tes affaires ont déjà été apportées dans ta chambre.

            - … D’accord, merci, murmura Luhan en prenant les papiers.

 

            Il remplit le formulaire à une vitesse étonnante, les questions étant banales et ne voulant pas être encore plus en retard. Déjà il avait eu du mal avec le bateau l’amenant jusqu’ici, ayant le mal de mer. Et celle-ci étant assez agitée. Ça avait été de longue heure et il aurait préféré dormir toute la journée que de commencer les cours maintenant. Il n’en aurai pas la chance, apparemment.

            Une fois tout rempli, et qu’il eut récupéré tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se mit à la recherche de sa salle de classe. Il se perdit. Pleins de fois, et au bout de presque trente minutes de recherche intensif, de débat avec lui-même sur le taux de mortalité si jamais il décidait de réellement repartir sur le continent à la nage, il arriva à sa chambre, où il devait déposer les sacs qu’il avait sur lui, et se mettre en uniforme. La chambre était simple. Trois lits disposés de façon à laisser assez d’espace pour une table de nuit au côté de chaque lit. Deux d’un côté et un autre de l’autre côté. Trois bureaux contre le mur en face de lui. Une porte qui devait sûrement servir de placard pour leurs vêtements et enfin une porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bain.

 

      **La réalité frappa Luhan aussi fortement qu’un poing l’aurait fait. Yep. « Bienvenu à l’internat Willow Hill, Luhan. »**

 


	2. Chapitre 01.

         Une fois que Luhan eu fini de déposer ses affaires et de consulter un peu la carte qu’on lui avait donner, il lui restais un peu plus de vingt-cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et une trentaines de minutes avant le début du prochain. La carte plus ou moins mémoriser, il se dit qu’il n’y aurais pas de problème pour se rendre à la salle de classe, cependant, il avait quelque peu oublier qu’il avait tendance à se perdre tout le temps, et ce, peu importe le lieux. Ce qui aurais dû lui prendre cinq minutes pour arriver, lui en pris finalement presque trente, et il était en retard de cinq minutes à son prochain cours. - C’était un bon début. -  

Il essaya de se calmer un peu en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de frapper doucement à la porte et de l’ouvrir.

 

         - Oui ? _Demanda une voix qu’il supposa être celle du professeur._

         - Hm… Je suis Luhan, monsieur, le nouveau transféré. _Répondit Luhan._

         - Nouvel élève ? _Marmonna le professeur en fronçant les sourcils_ , je n’ai pas souvenir qu’on m’est parlé d’un nouvel arrivant. Comment as-tu dit que tu t’appelais déjà ?

         - Luhan.

 

         Luhan lui tandis le papier que la secrétaire lui avait donner plus tôt dans la journée, se balançant d’un pied à un autre attendant que le professeur le lise. Il regarda autour de lui pour la première fois. Tous les élèves était calme et le regardait avec des yeux qu’il pensa être calculateur. _Ca ne doit pas être tous les jours qu’un nouvel élève était transféré ici_ , se dit-il. Apparemment personne n’avait été prévenu de son transfert, ce qui le mis quelque peu mal à l’aise. Ce lycée n’était-il pas censé faire partit de « l’élite » ? Luhan se retenir de levé les yeux au ciel, soit on ne les avait pas prévenus, soit personne n’avait écouté. Bizarrement, ça ne l’étonnerait pas.

         Le professeur lui rendit le papier, surement pour qu’il le montre aux autres professeur qui pourrait ne pas être au courant de son arrivé, puis lui dit d’aller s’assoir à côté de Wu YiFan. Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps étant donné que c’était la seul place de libre restant. 

         Wu YiFan était un grand blond avec un air très froid, et au regard qui pourrait paraître assez perçant. Il avait le physique d’une personne que Luhan ne voulait pas énerver. Il alla donc s’assoir à la table à côté de lui, et, tout en évitant de regarder vers le grand blond, au cas où celui-ci aurait des envie de meurtre sur sa personnes - ne sait-on jamais. -, sortit ses affaires le plus tranquillement possible, espérant se faire si petit qu’il en deviendrait invisible.

         Alors qu’il était en train de commencer à prendre des note, le cours étant repartit comme s’il ne s’était rien passer, et Luhan n’ayant même pas été présenté à sa classe, une voix assez rauque et grave juste à côté de lui le fit sursauter de façon tellement forte qu’il crû pendant un instant avoir fait une mini-crise cardiaque.

 

         - Hey ! _Murmura YiFan le plus doucement possible_ , Luhan, c’est ça ?

         - Oui, et tu es… Wu YiFan, c’est ça ? _Répondit Luhan essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de ne pas bégayé._

         - Exactement, mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle Kris, _sourit-il_ , tu t’en sort déjà avec le labyrinthe qu’est cette école ?

         - Honnêtement ? Je crois que je vais me perdre une bonne centaine de fois avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que commencé à m’y retrouvé, _soupira Luhan._

         - Tu voudrais que je te fasse visité les endroit où tu devras sûrement le plus te rendre pendant la pause déjeuné, qui se trouve juste après cette heure, d’ailleurs ? _Proposa le blond._

         - Ca me rendrais vraiment un grand service, déjà que de base j’ai pas le sens de l’orientation, alors là je sais pas comment je vais faire. Merci. 

         - Pas de problème.

 

         La conversation s’arrêta là, le professeur les obligeant à mettre plus d’attention vers son cours que sur la conversation qu’ils avaient.

 

***

 

Le reste du cours passa relativement rapidement, au grand plaisir de Luhan qui n’arrivait en rien à se concentré. Pour dire franchement, il avait pensé qu’on lui laisserait le temps de s’installer avant de devoir commencer les cours normalement. Se reposer, rangé ses affaires et surtout ce faire à l’école. Mais ça ne se passait apparemment pas comme ça ici.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis, au grand soulagement de tous les élèves présent. Kris lui avait dit qu’ici, ils avaient deux heures pour manger, ils auraient donc le temps de faire une petite visite guidée après avoir mangé. Luhan suivit donc Kris jusqu’à la cafétéria, heureux de ne pas être seul dans cet immense établissement. - _Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment…_ - 

         La cafétéria, comme le reste de ce que Luhan avait vue pour le moment, était gigantesque, prévu pour accueillir toute la population du lycée, et sûrement toute en même temps. Il savait qu’il devait ressembler à un petit garçon perdu, mais honnêtement, tout ce monde lui donnait la tête qui tourne. 

 

         - Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres, _dit Kris apparemment aveugle au désarroi de Luhan_. Tu verras ils sont gentils. Enfin, ils sont spéciaux, mais pas méchant. Normalement. Peut-être. Tu verras.

         - Est-ce que je dois avoir peur maintenant ou tout de suite ? _Se dit Luhan à lui-même avant de suivre Kris._

 

C’était franchement pas rassurant. Luhan ne savait pas s’il devait être soulager parce que si Kris était ami avec eux, ils ne devaient sûrement pas être si mal que ça. D’un autre côté, par contre, Luhan ne connaissait pas le blond depuis si longtemps que ça, ça pouvait donc vouloir dire que Kris était tout aussi spécial que ses amis. Luhan soupira, il sentais venir le mal de crâne et il n’avait même pas encore rencontré lesdits amis. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la table de Kris. Cinq adolescent s’y trouvait, parlant joyeusement entre eux. Ils avaient l’air humains, au moins.

 

         - Hey, tout le monde, regardez ce que j’ai trouvé ce matin ! _S’exclama Kris._

         - Le moyen de montré que t’étais aussi doux qu’un bisounours ? Tu sais que ce serait pas du luxe pour toi, hein… _Répondit une voix moqueuse appartenant à un grand brun avec de grandes oreilles. - Sérieusement, y a quoi avec les grands à ? -_

         -  Tu sais que t’es un comique, toi ? _Dit Kris sarcastiquement_ , plus sérieusement cependant, je vous présente Luhan, un nouvel étudiant qui viens tout juste d’être transféré.

         - Hello, _dit Luhan timidement._

         - Oh, comment il est trop mignon. Il est adorable, vraiment, _s’écria le grand brun de tout à l’heure_ , dis, dis, tu veux un bonbon ?

         - Chanyeol, s’il te plait, je t’en prie, calme toi. On va encore te prendre pour un pervers, _soupira Kris_ , Luhan, je te présente Chanyeol, dites « La Grande Asperge » parce que… Eh bien … Il est aussi grand qu’une asperge.

         - C’est toujours mieux qu’être encore plus froid qu’un Iceberg… _Répliqua Chanyeol en tirant la langue_ , mais enchanté de te connaître Luhan.

         - De même, _sourit Luhan_ , dit Kris ?

         - Oui ?

         - Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Chanyeol et toi devez faire la même taille. Je dirais même que tu es plus grand que lui, le fait de l’appeler « La Grande Asperge » ne fait donc aucun sens, si ? _Demanda le petit nouveau, sincèrement curieux._

         - Mon cher petit Luhan - Je peux t’appeler comme ça ? Oui ? Génial. - Premièrement, être Grand me va tellement mieux qu’à lui, _commença à expliquer Kris pendant que Chanyeol levait les yeux aux ciel_ , deuxièmement, techniquement parlant, tout me va mieux qu’à lui parce que je suis génial et qu’il est… Chanyeol et dernièrement, il est tellement grand qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses membres, alors que je suis tout en coordination. Merci bien.

         - Hm … Je vous connais pas assez pour juger de tout ça, donc … D’accord ? _Répondit Luhan clairement confus._

         - Je disais donc, _repris le bond comme si de rien n’était_ , le brun à l’air sérieux et ennuyeux c’est Kim Junmyeon, mais appel le Suho, ça lui fera plaisir, à sa droite avec un air à moitié de playboy qui s’emmerde et de petit chiot endormis, c’est Kim Jongin, mais appel le Kai sinon il va te fait une crise digne d’un enfant de trois ans. Le châtain à ses côté qui porte magnifiquement bien la tête de clown, c’est Kim Jongdae, mais appel le Chen parce qu’il trouve que ça fait plus « cool. » _Termina Kris._

         - D’a—ccord, enchanté, je suis Luhan, _dit celui-ci._

         - Enchanté de te connaître, Luhan, _répondirent-ils tous à l’unisson._

 

         Il ne savait pas quoi pensé. C’était la conversation la plus étrange qu’il n’avait jamais vue. D’un autre côté, c’était rafraichissant, et il se sentais… Le bienvenu, ce qui était d’autant plus étrange. Ils avaient tous l’air gentil, et ça rassurait Luhan de savoir qu’il ne se retrouvait pas seul pour sa dernière année, étant arrivé avec trois mois de retard. D’autant plus qu’il ne connaissait personne, n’ayant pas fait tous son lycée ici, comme la plus part des élèves.

         Il s’assit aux côté de Kris une fois avoir été chercher leurs plateaux repas. La conversation avait repris à la table, il écouta silencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’on lui parle.

 

         - Dit Luhan, _parla Suho_ , ton prénom n’est pas Coréen, je me trompe ?

         - Tu as raison, _répondit Luhan avec un petit sourire_ , je suis Chinois par mon père, mais ma mère est Coréenne, la raison de mon retour en Corée du Sud est le travail de ma mère.

         - Ce qui explique le fait que tu sois si douée en Coréen, et que tu n’es quasiment pas d’accent. _Rigola Suho._

         - Exactement, mes parents ont tenu à ce que j’apprenne les deux langues, étant donné qu’ils ne savaient si l’ont resterait toujours en Chine, et que l’on n’est jamais trop prudent, apparemment. Ils avaient raisons.

         - En parlant de ça, _s’exclama Chanyeol_ , Kris est Chinois aussi, comment ça se fait que tu n’es pas remarqué que Luhan vienne de là-bas ?

         - Oh commence pas, Park Chanyeol. Je vais te faire bouffer tes oreilles moi, _menaça Kris_ , Luhan n’a pas réellement d’accent, et j’ai pas vraiment fait attention à son prénom.

 

         Luhan les laissa se chamailler comme si c’était une routine chez eux. Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui dans la cafétéria. Elle était magnifique, ce qui n’aurait certainement pas du l’étonner, faite de bois brillant (surement du chêne), de style quelque peu ancien, c’était magnifiquement entretenu, parce que Luhan était quasiment sûr qu’elle n’avait pas été refaite depuis sa construction. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur une table pas très loin de la leur, ou un groupe de six personne se trouvait. Six personnes avec le regard tourné vers eux, des regard tellement noir que s’ils avaient pu tuer, ils serait tous déjà mort. C’était effrayant. Genre vraiment. 

         Son regard rencontra celui d’un grand blond, - _Décidément…_ -  au visage dénué de toute expressions. Des yeux si perçant qu’ils mirent Luhan mal à l’aise, il décide donc  de détourner le regard vers ce qu’il se passait à sa propre table. Il se demandait qui ils étaient, et s’ils avaient un problème avec eux. Cependant, il n’osa pas poser la question.

 

         - Luhan, _dis Chanyeol qui avait apparemment arrêter de se chamailler avec Kris_ , t’es dans quelle chambre, dis-moi ?

         - Hm … La 330 je crois, _répondit celui-ci_ , apparemment je suis avec deux autres personnes, mais je ne les aient pas encore vue.

 

         Un silence pesant s’abattit sur la table, et Luhan eu soudainement l’impression qu’il avait dit quelque chose de terrible. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant les cinq personnes autour de lui timidement.

 

         - Hm… J’ai dit quelque chose de mal ? _Demanda-t-il d’une petite voix._

         - Oh… Hm, non. _Répondit -trop- rapidement Kris, visiblement pas trop à l’aise._

         - T’en fait pas, tu seras mis au courant de ce qu’il se passe bien assez tôt, _dit Kai pour la première fois_ , mais si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, n’hésite pas à nous en parler, _fini-t-il en tournant son regard vers la table des six personne, le regard horriblement noir._

 

         Tous acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leur repas, le silence s’éternisant, personne ne voulais apparemment recommencer à parler. Luhan était de plus en plus confus. Trop fatigué pour essayer de réfléchir, il haussa les épaules et retourna, lui aussi, à son repas.

 

***

 

         Une fois le repas terminé ils commencèrent donc la visite guidée de Luhan. Chanyeol, Jongin, Junmyeon et Jongdae ayant décidé que c’était une bonne idée de les accompagné, le petit groupe se mis en route. Tout était magnifique, vachement bien entretenu et surtout immense. Beaucoup trop grand. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Même avec la visite des endroits qui lui serait le plus utile, Luhan savait que ce serait l’enfer de ne pas se perdre les premières fois. Et il ne voulait pas se perdre. Jamais. Non madame.

         Ils étaient maintenant tous rendu au cinquième étage du bâtiment destiner aux cours quand il tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le groupe de la cafétéria, celui avec le grand bonhomme qui terrifiait Luhan. L’air devint tellement glaciale que Luhan se demanda s’il devait aller chercher un manteau polaire avec des gants et un bonnet. Ça allait être marrant tout ça.

 

         - Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? _Demanda un petit gars aux joues qui ressemblait étrangement à si m’éprendre à celles d’un hamster._

         - On est là rien que pour vous faire chier, tu savais pas ? _Répliqua Chen._

         - Rien que le fait de savoir que vous respirez le même air que nous est déjà assez chiant comme ça. _Rétorqua le grand Blond encore plus inexpressive qu’une pierre._

 

         Okay. Donc la Luhan était complètement paumé. Il y comprenait plus rien. Les personnes avec qui il avait mangé si joyeusement, et qui avait été si gentil avec lui était apparemment parti prendre des vacances, laissant à leur place des personne aux auras meurtrière. C’était à n’y rien comprendre. Et Luhan avait horreur de pas comprendre. Non madame. Il allait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Non mais.

 

         - Hm … Luhan est perdu. Quelqu’un pourrait expliqué à Luhan ce qu’il se passe ? Parce que c’est pas que j’aime pas le froid hein. Mais je suis presque sûr que nous ne nous trouvons pas encore au pôle Nord… _Dit Luhan, à la troisième personne, parce qu’il était un peu énervé._

 

         Tout le monde se calma pour le regarder comme s’il était l’être humain le plus bizarre que la Terre n’ai jamais porter. Et Luhan voulait hurler. Mais il se retint, il devait faire bonne impression, c’est ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Il pencha donc sa tête un peu sur le côté, et regarda toutes les personne présente avec un air le plus innocent possible, attendant une réponse à sa question.

 

         - C’est comme ça depuis toujours, _répondit Chanyeol calmement - et Luhan ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais il pouvait déjà dire que rien que ça c’était pas normal. -_ , d’aussi loin que je me souvienne c’est la guerre froide entre nous. Va falloir que tu t’y fasse, surtout que tu vas partager une chambre avec deux d’entre eux.

 

         Luhan regarda Chanyeol dans les yeux sans cligné pendant tellement longtemps que ce dernier pensa qu’ils allaient finir par s’asséchée. Il avait parlé trop calmement pour que les autres entendent, cependant le temps que Luhan mettait à répondre attira inévitablement leur attention.

 

         - Oh, d’acc… Att- QUOI ?! _Cria soudainement Luhan d’une voix aiguë._

 

         Donc, pour résumé, les cris de Luhan invoque le silence. Ce qui pouvait être pratique, pensa Chanyeol… Surtout dans les grands endroits comme celui-ci, où tout est gigantesque, que le couloir était presque vide, ça faisait comme si une dizaine de Luhan avait hurler en même temps. C’était presque drôle. Vraiment.

 

         - Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit, Chanyeol, mais je pense que tu nous l’as cassé, _Dit Kris_ , Luhan, tu vas bien ?

         - Hm ? Oui, tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement. Je suis sûr que je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps. _Répondit Luhan d’une voix rêveuse._

         - Okay, il m’a perdu. _Conclu Jongdae._

         - Ooooh, un petit nouveau ? _Demanda un grand - ENCORE - gars aux yeux qui avait l’air un trop cerné pour son bien et qui avait l’air bien costaud, aussi._

         - En quoi ça te regarde ? _Répondit Kris la voix tellement glaciale qu’elle gèlerait un volcan en éruption se trouvant dans un désert._

 

         Luhan ne supportait plus la pression et la tension, il était prêt à se mettre entre eux, et régler ça tout seul comme le grand garçon qu’il était - _supposé_ \- être. Heureusement, la sonnerie de reprise des cours le sauva, et il en remercia tous les Dieux possiblement existant. Peut-être.

 

         - Allez donc vous instruire, peut être qu’une ou deux chose resteront loger dans votre cerveau, qui sait… _Rigola l’hamster brioché._

 

         Le groupe parti devant eux en rigolant comme des hyènes, ceux restant avec Luhan fulminait tellement que ce dernier pouvait voir de la vapeur s’échapper de leur oreille, et lui, pauvre petit innocent Luhan, était complètement perdu. Yep, le premier jour commence magnifiquement bien. Définitivement. 

 

***

 

         La journée de cours venait tout juste de se terminé pour tout le monde. Et Luhan avait compris que le niveau d’ici n’était pas du tout le même que celui de son ancien lycée. Luhan n’était pas débile, il était même plutôt intelligent, honnêtement, cependant, il avait certains doute quant au bon déroulement de cette année. Que ce soit du côté des cours ou du côté du social.  

         Ils avaient tous convenu de se retrouver dans la salle de repos du bâtiment des dortoirs, au deuxième étage. Luhan y alla avec Kris, n’ayant pas encore envie de se perdre, après avoir mangé à 19h. Il était donc maintenant près de 20h quand ces deux-là arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour eux, une partie de la « bande ennemis » comme Luhan les appelait maintenant, était aussi présente, et faisait beaucoup trop de bruit de leurs point de vue. Mais ils les ignorèrent. Autant ne pas commencer de débat maintenant. Luhan soupira de soulagement.

         Luhan alla s’assoir dans l’un fauteuil extra-confortable présent dans la salle, fermant les yeux, il repensa à sa première journée - _qui n’était pas encore tout à fait fini._ \- Il avait toujours eu une vie plus ou moins calme, et dès son arrivé ici c’est comme si une énorme tempête s’était abattu sur lui d’un coup. C’était facile de voir que les deux groupe présent était les plus influent dans ce lycée, c’était évident. De plus que Luhan et - _à son plus grand malheur_ \- Kris était dans la même classe que celui aux joues de Hamster - _Luhan se dit qu’il devrait peut être essayer d’avoir son prénom. - (Il pensait que c’était Minseok… Mais il n’en était pas vraiment sûr.)_ Le seul point positive du point de vue de Luhan était que ça animait la classe, ce qui était une bonne chose… Kris et Minseok (?) faisait des débat endiablé. C’était plutôt amusant à regarder.

 

***

 

         La si douce voix de Chanyeol le sortit de sa rêverie - et quasi-sommeil. -

 

         - J’espère que ce à quoi tu penses vaux le détour, étant donné que tu t’es permis d’arrêté de nous écouter, _dit-il d’une voix plutôt amusé._

         - Oh, vous étiez en train de me parler ? _Demanda Luhan comme si tout était normal._

         - Ca va bien faire dix minutes maintenant.

         - Désolé, _répondit Luhan d’une voix absolument pas désolé_ , vous disiez quoi ?

         - Rien d’une grande importance, _le rassura Suho._

 

         Luhan se rappela soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Chanyeol plus tôt dans la journée, et se décida à demander ce qu’il avait voulu demander toute la journée.

 

         - Dites, vue qu’on est sur le sujet, je me demandais… _Commença-t-il d’une voix prudente_ ,  vous savez avec qui je vais partager ma chambre n’est-ce pas ?

         - Oh… Tu la partage avec Sehun et ZiTao, _répondit Chen._

         - Merci, Chen, tu peux pas savoir combien ça va m’aider de savoir ça, _dit Luhan d’une voix sarcastique._

         - T’as demandé, j’ai répondu, je suis content que la réponse te convienne. _Rigola Chen, évitant le coussin que Luhan lui avait envoyer._

 

         Tous rigolèrent à la tête que les deux faisaient, la moue de Chen et l’air renfrogné de Luhan était une vrai peinture. Réellement magnifique.

 

         - Ce que je veux c’est, à quoi ils ressemblent ces deux-là ? A quoi est-ce que je dois m’attendre ? _Repris Luhan avec un rictus en direction de Chen._

 

         Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son mauvais pressentiment de la matinée revint à pleine puissance et de façon plus prononcé.

 

         - Hm… _Commença Kai, les autres ne voulant apparemment pas répondre_ , ZiTao c’est celui avec des cernes semblable à ceux des pandas pas content de leur vies, Sehun c’est le blond aussi inexpressive qu’un robot qu’on aurait programmé au combat. Ce sont les plus jeunes de nous tous réunis. Sehun est même plus jeune que moi. Le petit dernier, si tu veux.

 

         Luhan ne savait pas ce qui l’étonnait le plus dans tout ça. Si c’était le fait que Kai lui est parler avec plus d’un phrase depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, même si cela ne faisait pas plus d’une journée. Il avait l’air si silencieux que s’en était presque inquiétant. Si c’était le fait que Sehun soit plus jeune alors qu’il pensait que celui-ci était en fait plus vieux de quelques années, au moins. Ou le fait qu’il allait partager une chambre avec un gars qui lui avait donner l’impression qu’il voulait sa mort imminente, et un panda qui n’avait pas eu le droit au bambou depuis des mois et tuerais pour en avoir, n’importe qui, n’importe où.

         L’expression de son visage devait reflété l’angoisse qu’il ressentais parce que Suho s’empressa de le rassurer.

 

         - T’angoisse pas, ils abois plus qu’ils ne mordent ces deux-là. De plus tu connais rien à ce qu’il se passe ici, donc je ne pense pas qu’il se passe quoique soit, tout du moins pas pour le moment. _Dit-il avec un sourire._

         - T’es pas le seul à devoir partager une chambre avec l’un d’entre eux, tu sais, _ajouta Kai_ , regarde, je partage la mienne avec Kyungsoo, celui avec des yeux de hiboux qui s’entrecroisent quelques fois, et j’en suis pas mort.

         - Je sais pas… _dit Luhan, pensif,_ premièrement il t’as peut être menacé et c’est la raison pour laquelle tu parles quasiment pas, genre pour éviter de révélé des choses, tu sais, _il fit une pause le temps que Kai arrête de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive en essayant de protester et que les autres arrête de rires_ , deuxièmement il est vachement plus petit que ceux avec qui je vais rester et troisièmement, t’en a un seul et j’en ai deux. De plus, pour eux, je dois faire partie de votre groupe vue que je suis resté avec vous depuis mon arrivé.

         - En même temps t’es dans la même classe que Kris, donc c’est plutôt normal si tu restes avec lui, non ? _Dit Chanyeol._

         - Oui et non, je suis aussi dans la même classe que l’écureuil/hamster, _répondit Luhan._

         - Tu veux pas dire Minseok ? _S’étrangla Chen._

         - Ouais, peut-être. Surement. Tout ça pour dire que j’aurais pu aussi bien être avec l’un des deux.

         - Touché, _concéda Chanyeol._

 

         Cette conversation ne l’avais pas aidé le moins du monde, et il stressait encore plus. Mais il pris tout de même son courage à deux mains, après quelques temps rester dans la salle commune, il pris donc la direction de sa chambre. Les cinq autres adolescent l’encouragèrent du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient, l’accompagnant presque jusqu’à sa porte, avant qu’ils ne se dirigent vers leurs propres chambres, se promettant de se revoir le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuné.

         Celui à la tête de poupée se retrouva donc seul devant la porte de sa propre chambre, se demandant s’il devait toquer à la porte, ou entré, vue que c’était maintenant sa chambre et qu’en toute logique il devrait pouvoir y entré et en sortir comme bon lui semblait. Cependant plus il attendait, plus il stressait. Et plus il stressait, plus il attendait. C’était un cercle vicieux, et Luhan frôla l’idée de dormir dans le couloir ce soir. Il pris donc une profonde inspiration et se décida à entrer, sans toquer avant, parce que c’était sa chambre et qu’il était fou comme ça. Tout en essayant d’évité de pensé à ce qu’il pourrais se passer une fois qu’il se retrouverait à l’intérieur de la chambre. Entre quatre mur. Avec deux personnes qui avait l’air de meurtrier en cavale. Seul. Avec eux. Ce faire tout petit était l’une des priorité de Luhan là maintenant.

         Une fois entré dans ladite chambre, ZiTao était le seul présent. Cependant il pouvait entendre l’eau de la douche couler dans la pièce à côté, Sehun devait sûrement y être.

 

         - Oh, tu dois être celui qui va maintenant partager la chambre avec nous, _dit ZiTao avec un petit sourire._

         - Et tu dois être… ZiTao ? _Demanda doucement Luhan en regardant ses pieds._

         - Je vois que l’on t’as déjà parlé de moi… Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’ils t’ont dit sur moi et que je ne devrais pas être trop surpris… _Répliqua ZiTao pas très à l’aise et moins gentiment._

         - Ils m’ont juste dit que ça ne devrait pas trop mal se passé pour moi, _le rassura Luhan rapidement, ne voulant pas que l’air se charge de tension, il en avait assez de ça._

         - Oh… Et tu t’appel ? 

         - Luhan.

         - Luhan ? _Dit ZiTao pensivement_ , c’est Chinois si je me trompe pas ? _Luhan hocha la tête_ , Bienvenu au club, alors. Oh et je préfère être appelé Tao.

 

         Luhan rigola doucement, ce serait peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Tellement pris dans ses pensé il ne vis pas Sehun sortir de la salle de bain, ne portant seulement qu’un pantalon de jogging, qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Il s’arrêta de marcher quand  Luhan entra dans son champs de vision, le blond le regarda fixement, ne s’attendant surement pas à voir un intrus dans sa chambre, avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

 

         - Tu es …? Et tu es ici pour… ? _Demanda-t-il sèchement._

         - Luhan, et je suppose que je vais habiter cette chambre au moins pendant les six prochain moi. _Répondit Luhan, réussissant à le regarder dans les yeux, il n’aimait pas le ton que « Sehun » avait pris avec lui._

         - Bien… Je suppose que je n’ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire là-dedans, _Luhan grinça des dents,_ je suis Sehun.

 

         Celui-ci n’avait pas l’air du genre social. Et il n’était évidemment pas très content du nouveau venu dans la chambre. Luhan haussa les épaule et alla poser ses affaire près de son bureau avant d’aller se poser sur son lit. Si Sehun avait un problème avec le nouvel arrangement de la chambre, cela n’avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. 

 

         - Tu as eu le temps de visité, faire quelques connaissance et t’adapter un peu depuis ton arrivé ? _Se renseigna ZiTao, presser de combler le silence pesant._

         - Yep, _répondit Luhan_ , je suis quasiment sûr que je vais encore me perdre au moins six fois par jours ici, mais je pense que maintenant ça ira. Puis les gens n’ont pas l’air… Si sauvage que ça, je dirais.

         - C’est pas le cas de tous, crois moi. _Marmonna Sehun, tout de même assez fortement pour être entendu dans toute la pièce._

 

         Luhan le regarda sans comprendre, les images de la journée se rejouèrent dans sa tête. Bien sûr. Il avait presque oublier le conflit entre les deux « groupes » de l’école. Il soupira, puis se tourna vers Tao sans répondre, ni avoir connaissance de la présence de Sehun. Les deux Chinois parlèrent un peu, Tao lui expliquant ce qu’il se passait dans le lycée en général, comment tout été régler. Les cours, et certains professeur qu’ils pourraient avoir en communs. Tao et Sehun était deux classe en dessous de Luhan, ils était donc là depuis assez longtemps. Même s’il avait cru comprendre que Sehun était arrivé un peu tardivement aussi. Le grand blond ne parla presque pas, plaçant juste quelques commentaire ici et là, sûrement pour montrer qu’il était toujours vivant et écoutais tout de même. Luhan avait remarquer les échange de regard entre les deux. Mais ils étaient amis, ça devait être tout à fait normal.

         Ils décidèrent d’aller dormir un peu plus d’une heure plus tard. Luhan se dit que finalement, cette année n’avait pas l’air si mal que ça… Puis se rappela qu’il avait changé d’avis comme ça au moins dix fois dans la journée, et décida de laisser le cours du temps lui montré ce qu’il se passerait les prochains mois.

 

***

 

         Le lendemain matin en se rendant à son premier cours de la journée, Luhan se fit tout d’un coup encerclé. Par les deux groupe. Un de chaque côté, il était pris au piège s’en pouvoir s’échapper. Il était tôt, il n’était pas encore bien réveillé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le monde en avait après lui.

         La journée n’avait pourtant pas si mal commencé. Luhan s’était, certes, réveillé un peu en retard, mais Tao l’avait attendu avec Sehun - bien que ce dernier y ai été forcé. - Il avait mangé avec eux, vue que la plus part des élèves était soit déjà partit pour leur cours, soit encore en train de se préparer ou dormir, en fonction. Ils avaient bien discuté, et Luhan avait compris que Tao n’était pas foncièrement quelqu’un de mauvais. Il avait même l’air assez doux, sous certains angles. - _Un peu comme lui avec son physique de poupée, mais qui était tout de même virile._ \- Il n’avait toujours pas d’avis sur Sehun, cependant. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ?

 

         - Luhan, _dit Suho le coupant de ses pensées_ , je vais t’expliquer quelque chose de très simple.

         - J’ai pas trois ans Suho, crache juste le morceau. _Soupira Luhan._

         - Ici, tu ne peux pas être avec nous tous, c’est une sorte d’accord tacite. Tu ne peux pas être amis avec nous, et avec eux. Pas de juste milieu.

         - Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, _dit un Luhan perdu._

         - Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est que soit tu rester avec nous, soit tu vas avec eux. Tu choisis. Aussi simple que ça. _Répondit Tao fermement._

         - Aussi simple que—. _Se coupa Luhan._

 

 

**« Et merde. »**


	3. Chapitre 02.

      Luhan avait l’impression que son esprit venait de quitter son corps. Quel genre d’ultimatum est-ce que c’était ? Lui demandé de choisir entre un groupe qu’il connaissait à peine depuis la veille et un autre qu’il ne connaissait que de vue, hormis pour les deux qui partageait sa chambre. Et encore pour eux, c’était à peine un échange de mots. Honnêtement, on ne demandait pas ça à un quasi-inconnu. Et si Luhan ne voulait tout simplement pas être ami avec eux ? S’il était un solitaire qui préférait être seul dans l’ombre ? Ils y avaient pas pensés à ça, hein ?

      Son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il était momentanément hors service. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant évidemment sa réponse. Mais il n’en avait aucune. Comment voulez-vous qu’il y réponde. Et même sans les élément du dessus, la réponse logique était le groupe de Kris, étant donné qu’il ne connaissait qu’eux. Il n’allait pas choisir le groupe de Tao et Sehun, il ne connaissait même pas la moitié de leurs prénoms. 

 

      - Luhan ? Tu vas bien ? _Demanda Suho, inquiet._

      - Hm ? Que… ? Quoi ? _Revint doucement Luhan_ , qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ?

      - Tu. Doit. Choisir. _Intervint Minseok_ , je ne pense que nous puissions être plus claire.

 

      Bon, au moins Luhan savait qu’il avait bien entendu. Il les regarda tous, un par un, essayant de jaugé leurs expressions - _sauf celle de Sehun. Il ne savait pas ce qu’était une expression._ \- Et il dû se rendre à l’évidence, aucuns d’eux ne plaisantait. Luhan pensait même que c’était limite une question de vie ou de mort à ce moment pour eux. 

      Luhan était incrédule, il était arrivé à l’internant hier matin, n’avais parlé en tout et pour tout que quelques heures avec Kris et les autres, et juste un échange de quelques phrases avec Tao et Sehun, et déjà il se retrouvait encerclé comme une pauvre biches sur le point de se faire bouffé par des loups affamé. En plus de ça ils le faisaient le matin. Et il osaient lui demandé de faire un choix. Non mais, où va le monde ? Franchement, il croyait rêvé…

 

      - Vous vous foutez de moi ? _Demanda Luhan au bord de la panique_ , vous pouvez pas me demandez de faire ça.

      - Si on te fait plaisir en te disant que oui, on se fou de toi, tu nous donnera une réponse ? _Répliqua Tao, un peu sarcastiquement._

      - On va faire un résumé, d’accord, _marmonna Luhan_ , vous tous là, vous m’encerclez comme des kidnappeur sortit de nul par le matin juste avant les cours, comme si c’était normal, pour me demander de faire un choix entre un groupe que je ne connais que depuis hier et un autre à qui je n’ai jamais parler, et qui, en plus, ma fusiller du regard comme si c’était pour me tuer à la cafétéria. Certes je partage une chambre avec deux d’entre eux. Mais mis à part pour l’un, l’autre n’a fait que m’agresser verbalement, et honnêtement sa tête de robot mal fini me donne pas confiance, _continua-t-il un peu hystérique._

      - Lu— _commença à dire Jongdae._

      - Je n’ai pas fini, _coupa Luhan la voix étrangement aiguë_ , qui plus est, si je choisis le groupe de Kris, alors que je partage la chambre de Tao et Sehun, je vais vivre un cauchemar, et j’aurai peur de dormir parce que je sais pas dans quel état je me réveillerais, si je me réveil. Si je choisis le groupe de Tao et Sehun, je devrais partager une table avec Kris en cours, et surement des devoirs en commun, et même si là il a été gentil avec moi, j’ai pas tellement envie de réveillé le volcan gelé qui est en lui parce que, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez je tiens à ma vie. C’est ce que vous me demandez de faire là maintenant ? 

 

      Un grand silence accueillis si tirade, Luhan était essoufflé et les autres le regardait avec tellement de choque que si quelqu’un passait dans le couloir il pourrait pensé qu’ils suffoquaient. De plus, Luhan était censé être timide, ne pas parler fort et bégayer si fortement qu’il en était proche de l’hyperventilation. Ce Luhan-là n’avais pas bégayé, n’était pas timide le moins du monde et avait l’air meurtrier et hystérique. Est-ce qu’ils devaient avoir peur ? Ou pensé qu’il était justement bien pour leur groupe ? Cependant, vue sous cet angle, le petit nouveau n’avait pas tort, lui demandez de choisir de but en blanc comme ça n’était pas nécessairement la meilleure des solution. Il y avait les risque qu’ils le regrettent tous après.

 

      - Et si, _commença Kris_ , nous te laissions une semaine pour choisir ? 

      - Une semaine ?

      - Oui, une semaine ou tu n’as pas à faire de choix, tu peux allez et parler à qui tu veux, et à la fin de ladite semaine, tu nous donnera le choix que tu auras fait ? _Expliqua le grand blond._

      - Pour une fois je pense que la perche blonde à raison, _admit Tao._

      - Luhan ? Alors ? _Ignora royalement Kris._

      - Je suppose que j’ai pas le choix de toute façon, _grogna Luhan._

      - Bien, si tout le monde est d’accord, je propose que nous allions en cours. J’ai rencard avec la chaise et mon bureau. Et une nuit à finir, _dit Chen en partant._

 

      Tout le monde sembla d’accord avec ce dernier, et partit à sa suite. Les cours n’allait pas tarder à commencer, et aucuns d’eux ne voulait être en retard. Luhan, pour sa part, resta seul au milieu du couloir maintenant désert, ses jambes ne voulant plus faire leurs boulot. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il sembla avoir la révélation de l’année : il était dans un sacrement beau merdier, le p’tit. Il secoua la tête pour se réveillé, au moins un peu, et allez en cours. Histoire de… Vous savez… Devenir un peu plus intelligent. Ca aller être une longue journée, et surement un très longue semaine. - _Le retour à la nage était toujours d’actualité…_ -

 

***

 

      Les cours se passèrent calmement et sans problèmes apparent, cependant, c’était plutôt une tempête de niveau dix qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Luhan. Il essayait de réfléchir calmement, et de ne pas paniqué. Mais comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se concentré sur les cours quand une décision aussi peu logique risquait de tout changer à la fin de sa vie de lycéen ? Impossible. Heureusement qu’il tenait à ses cheveux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, sinon il aurait déjà commencé à se les arracher. Un à un, oui.

      Autant dire qu’il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu’il ne vis pas la matinée s’écouler et n’écouta aucun de ses cours. Il allait vraiment devenir vachement intelligent à se train là… 

      Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, pris son plateau ayant à l’esprit d’aller s’assoir à la même table que la veille. Il avait déjà assez attiré l’attention sur lui auprès des autres étudiant. Etudiants qui savait parfaitement qu’il était avec les personnes les plus connus de l’établissement et qui n’osait pas venir lui parler. Ou même lui répondre. Luhan ne comprenait pas si c’était par crainte de se faire juger par lesdits groupe, ou simplement par jalousie. Surement un peu des deux. Il alla donc vers la table, quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauté tellement haut qu’il était presque sûr que sa tête avait touché le plafond. Un peu.

 

      - Doucement, ce n’est que moi, dit Minseok naturellement, on dirait que tu es un peu sur les nerfs.

      - Non, c’est vrai ? Tu penses ? _Rétorqua sarcastiquement Luhan._

      - Juste un peu. Dis je me suis dit que si tu voulais connaître un peu plus tout le monde cette semaine, tu devrais surement venir manger avec nous ?

      - C’pas une mauvaise idée, _marmonna Luhan_ , passe devant je te suit.

 

      Il suivit donc Minseok vers sa table, où tous les autres semblait déjà être assis. C’était déjà beaucoup plus calme que celle d’hier. Enfin, ça ne voulait rien dire, se dit Luhan, ils peuvent tout aussi bien cacher leur conneries…

 

      - Bon, je vais faire les présentation, _dit joyeusement Minseok_ , tu sais déjà que je suis Minseok, _Luhan se retint très fortement de ne pas dire que dans sa tête il était « Hamster à la brioche. »_ , mais je préfère que tu m’appelle Xiumin.

      - Pourquoi vous voulez tous des surnoms ? Je veux dire, vous avez des prénoms. Et ils sont pas si moche que ça. Alors pourquoi vous vous inventez des surnoms tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres ? C’pas facile de se rappeler de tout, _bouda Luhan._

      - Hm. J’en sais absolument rien, _rigola Minseok_ , tu connais déjà Tao et Sehun, fait pas trop intention à ce dernier, il te parlera en un rien de temps.

      - J’en doute pas, après tout, la crise d’adolescence peut durer assez longtemps. Je veux dire pour certain gamin qui veulent pas tellement grandir, _marmonna Luhan fortement._

      - Sehun calme toi, _dis Minseok_ , la petite diva à l’eye-liner c’est Baekhyun, sans surnom, celui qui pense que tout est moins intéressant que son livre, c’est Kyungsoo. Il se fait appeler parfois D.O, mais je pense que c’est comme tu veux au final. Et enfin, celui qui a l’air d’être là que physiquement, avec son esprit hors de son corps, c’est Yixing, mais si c’est trop dur à prononcer, fait comme tout le monde et appelle le « Lay ».

      - Oh mon dieu, et vous voulez que je me souvienne de vous. Que j’apprenne à connaître toute votre vie, comme si j’étais votre mère et qu’on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde, en une semaine. Et que je fasse pareil avec les cinq autre personnage là-bas. Et que je prenne une décision que vous avez fait paraître comme étant cent fois plus importante que celles où je dois me décider si je suis assez bon en nage pour braver les vagues et les tempêtes ? S’exclam _a Luhan, il explosait quelques peu_ , je pense que je vais allez pour la nage, finalement. _Soupir a-t-il._

 

L’ambiance quelques peu tendu du début partit en fumer avec la tirade de Luhan. Tous ne savait s’il devait rire ou pleurer. Se demandant ce qu’il voulait dire par « La nage » et surtout, s’ils devaient avoir peur de Luhan. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce groupe, comme s’il n’était pas le bienvenu ou quelque chose dans ce style. Seul Baekhyun avait levé la tête pour le saluer, les autres faisait limite comme s’il n’était pas là. Il avait bien vue qu’ils l’avaient entendu et était un peu choqué par ses paroles, mais c’était tout. Minseok le regardait comme un s’il était un être venu d’une autre planète, Baekhyun semblait se retenir de rire, - _il ressemblait étrangement à Jongdae la maintenant._ \- mais Kyungsoo lisait toujours, Tao était sur son téléphone, Yixing regardait dans le vide - _mais Luhan soupçonnais que ce soit son mode « par défaut »_ \- et Sehun avait l’air de s’emmerder plus qu’autre chose. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ?

Minseok s’efforça de lui faire la conversation tout au long du repas, et c’était tout à son honneur, Luhan savait qu’il faisait beaucoup d’effort. Mais plus la journée passait, plus Luhan comprenait quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu’il devait faire quelque chose, et vite. 

 

***

 

      Il décida que la meilleur idée pour le moment était de tous leur parler, ensemble. - _Il se dirait plus tard que c’était au contraire la pire idée qu’il n’ait jamais eu._ \- Tous le monde était présent, mais autant vous dire qu’aucuns ne comprenaient ce qu’ils se passait, ni pourquoi ils devaient supportés d’être dans la même pièces. 

 

      - Pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ici, _grogna Sehun._

      - Oh je sais pas, _railla Jongdae_ , peut-être parce qu’il a envie de nous dire quelque chose ? Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne dans le monde normal, de rassembler les personnes à qui l’ont veut parler ?

      - Me prend pas pour un con, _commença Sehun._

      - Non mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ! _Cria Luhan._

 

      Tous se stoppèrent net, les yeux proche de sortir de leurs orbites. Luhan soupire puis pris une grande et profonde inspiration, les fusillant du regard. Ça allait pas être de la tarte, si ça commençait déjà comme ça. Il regrettait déjà ses choix de vie.

 

\- Okay, _commença-t-il un fois un peu plus calme_ , je vous ai tous réunis ici aujourd’hui, parce que j’ai vachement réfléchis toute la journée…

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà pris ta décision ? _Demanda Suho remplis d’espoir._

\- Mais laissez-moi finir, _S’exclama Luhan_ , je disais donc, j’en suis venu à la conclusion que tous ce que vous vouliez c’était une sorte de « trophée » en plus. Vous ne voulez même pas être mes amis en premier lieu, juste une personne de plus à votre groupe pour dire u autre « C’est nous qu’il a choisis, espèce de perdants. ». 

 

      Luhan lança un regard noir autour de lui pour empêcher toutes remarques de commencer.

 

      - Personne ne parle tant que je n’ai pas fini, _déclara-t-il_ , Minseok, même si tu as été réellement gentil avec moi, je ne me suis pas sentis le bienvenu avec vous, honnêtement parlant, c’était réellement gênant et frustrant de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que personne n’avait fait l’effort de me parler mis à part Baekhyun. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kris, je pense que tu voulais honnêtement me parler, ainsi que tous les autres, au début. Vous avez été accueillant et je me suis sentis bien avec vous, jusqu’à ce que les autres arrive. Ceci n’est pas une compétition. Si je dois choisir un groupe, ce sera selon mes termes. Et honnêtement, la maintenant, tout de suite, je n’ai pas très envie d’être avec aucuns de vous.

      - Mais tu—

      - Je n’ai pas fini, _grogna Luhan de façon menaçante - qui fonctionnait bizarrement bien. -,_ je déciderais quand je prendrais ma décision, je choisirais qui je voudrais. Et laissez-moi vous dire que les gaminerie dont vous faites apparemment preuve en étant dans le même espace ne jouera pas en votre faveur, _fini-t-il avec ferveur._

 

      Il les regarda, leur laissant le temps d’assimiler tout ce qu’il venait de dire. Les regards de confusions se transformant doucement en froncement de sourcils et regard réprobateurs.

 

      - Je suis totalement contre, _dis finalement Kai._

      - Pareil pour nous, _renchérit Minseok._

      - Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, si vous voulez que je choisissent, vous ferez comme je le dirait, point. _Répliqua Luhan_ , c’est déjà insensé que vous me fassiez faire tout cela, mais je suis et reste un être humain doté d’un cerveau et d’une volonté propre, je ne suivrais pas vos ordres sans rien dire, compris ? Je passerais donc une journée sur deux avec l’un des groupe et vice versa, que ça vous plaise ou non.

 

      Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de répondre, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui à une vitesse ahurissante. 

 

      - Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée, _déclara Kyungsoo_ , si nous nous plaçons de son point de vue, il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas lui dicter sa façon de vivre, ni ses faits et gestes.

 

      A ces mots tout le monde se calma. Kyungsoo avait raison, comme toujours, et ça, même le groupe de Kris pouvait l’admettre. Luhan étant resté derrière la porte entendis tout, et pour le coup, était prêt à demander Kyungsoo en mariage et lui demander comment il avait réussis ça. 

 

      - Je suis d’accord avec D.O, _dit Tao._

      - J’ai beau ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec vous, je ne peux renier que ce qu’a dit Kyungsoo était censé et raisonnable, _soupira Suho._

      - Luhan restera donc avec nous demain, _déclara Chanyeol pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivé._

 

      Luhan partit vers sa chambre avant que tout le monde ne sorte de la pièce. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord plutôt rapidement, et Luhan avait l’étrange impression que peu importe les mettaient en désaccord, si mis de côté, ils pouvaient tous devenir de très bon amis. Il soupira, c’était une sorte de quatrième dimension. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourquoi d’autre est-ce qu’on lui ferait prendre un partit dans une guerre dont il ne connaissait pas la raison ?!

 

***

 

      Etre en internat voulait dire qu’il y avait un couvre-feu. Couvre-feu qui n’allait pas tarder, il était donc temps pour Jongin de retourner dans sa chambre avec Kyungsoo. Quand il entra, il vis ce dernier avec un livre, poser tranquillement sur son lit.

 

      - J’suis rentrée Sweetie, _dit doucement Jongin._

 

      Il ne reçut absolument aucune réponse, pas qu’il en attendait une, mais quand même. La réaction poli était de répondre, que tu aimes la personne ou pas. - _Même si il est vrai que Jongin avait tendance à un peu trop poussé quand il s’agissait de Kyungsoo…._ \- Il regarda une dernière fois le deuxième occupant de la chambre avec un sourire en coin, puis soupira en déposant ses affaires sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre un douche bien chaude. 

      Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre pensivement une fois que Jongin fût sortit de la pièce, se demandant pourquoi e dernier semblait vouloir s’acharner autant contre lui. Ca ne datait pas de la veille bien sûr, mais quand même. Kyungsoo pensait qu’une fois qu’il aurait montré à Jongin qu’il ne voulait aucune interaction avec lui - _surtout après avoir fait leurs choix quant au groupe auquel ils voulaient appartenir_ \- ce dernier arrêterais d’essayer de lui parler. Avant, Kyungsoo lui répondait. Ca ne le gênait pas tellement d’être poli avec le plus jeune, mais maintenant c’était devenu … Etrange de lui de répondre, d’une façon dont Kyungsoo ne comprenait pas. Ce qui amena une autre question, qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il refusait d’avoir ne serait-ce que connaissance de la présence de l’autre ? Pourquoi un si grand mur c’était hissé entre eux ? L’adolescent aux grands yeux soupira. 

      Il venait de commencé son travail pour les cours du lendemain quand Jongin sortit de la salle de bain, un air pensif sur le visage, il alla s’assoir sur son lit, et regarda Kyungsoo.

 

      - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça ? _Demanda prudemment Kyungsoo._

      - Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tout d’un coup vous voulez que Luhan vienne avec vous ? _Questionna Jongin_ , je veux dire, quand il est arrivé et avant qu’on ne lui parle réellement, il vous intéressait pas, si ?

      - Le jour où la réponse te concernera, je te promet que je te ferait signe, _railla Kyungsoo._

      - T’es pas drôle, n’empêche, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, je me dis que Luhan a raison. Vous ne le voyez que comme un trophée a gagné contre nous. Continua Jongin plus pour lui-même que Kyungsoo, le problème est que nous vous avons suivis dans la compétition que c’est devenu, à sa place, je pense que je me serait tout aussi énervé, _soupira-t-il_ , je me demande d’ailleurs pourquoi il a quand même décider de jouer le jeu, certes avec différentes règle, mais tout de même.

  

      Jongin fini par bouder dans son coin en voyant que Kyungsoo n’avait pas l’intention de lui répondre, - _une nouvelle fois…_ \- C’était déjà une sorte de miracle qu’il lui ai donné une réponse de base, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. Il n’ouvris plus la bouche, ce qui en soit surpris Kyungsoo, vue que Jongin et silencieux n’allait pas tellement ensemble.

      Kyungsoo se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement avec ses grands yeux, le plus jeune semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et Kyungsoo se demandait bien pourquoi… Ce n’était vraiment pas habituelle pour lui, mais encore, ces deux derniers jours avaient été tout sauf normal. Il referma ses livres en soupirant, puis se prépara à aller dormir.

 

      - Réfléchis pas trop, tu risques de te casser quelques chose, _se moqua-t-il._

 

      Jongin grogna puis recommença à se mordillé la lèvre. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait pour Luhan avait tellement d’importance. Est-ce que c’était un hasard ? Est-ce que ça aurait pu être n’importe quel autre nouveau ? Pas que Jongin avait quelque chose contre lui, au contraire. Mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour se battre de façon aussi acharné, c’est tout. Puis il se demandait aussi pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec Kyungsoo, au début c’était pour l’énervé, ses réaction avait toujours amusé Jongin. Mais avec le temps qui passait, ça avait changé sans qu’il ne le remarque et maintenant il semblerait qu’il s’acharne pour d’autre raisons, raisons qu’il ne comprenait pas. Tout ça commençait à l’énervé, il soupira et se tourna face au mur en fermant les yeux. _« Demain j’y penserait plus. »_ Se promit-il une fois encore.

 

***

 

 

      Quand Luhan se réveilla ce matin-là, il était bizarrement de bonne humeur, considèrent le bordel qu’était devenu sa vie en l’espace de deux jours. Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir et de ce levé, il était en avance pour une fois, il ne voulait pas gâché ses chance d’arriver à l’heure en cours. Il bougea donc de son lit et alla tranquillement se préparé, tout sourire. Il fit tout de même attention de ne pas réveiller les deux plus jeune partageant sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que sa bonne humeur retombe aussi vite. Une fois propre et dans son uniforme - _très inconfortable mais il s’y ferait…_ \- il trouva Tao assis sur son lit, ayant l’air encore à moitié endormis.

 

      - Déjà réveillé ? _Sourit-il_ , j’ai pas fait trop de bruit j’espère ?

      - Hm… _Marmonna Tao fusillant le mur du regard._

      - Oh, je vois, pas du matin je suppose ? _Rigola Luhan doucement._

      - Hmhm. _Pas content le Tao._

 

      Luhan ricana le plus silencieusement possible en regardant Tao essayé d’atteindre la salle de bain sans se brisé trop d’os, un Tao en mode radar était un Tao encore plus dangereux que d’habitude. Luhan était quelque peu inquiet pour le bien-être physique du plus jeune. Il faudrait essayer de bouger quelques meuble, histoire qu’on ne le retrouve pas avec quelques membre dans le mauvais sens, ça ferait mauvais genre.

      Sehun se réveilla peu de temps après, se leva silencieusement de son lit sans prévenir personne de sa présence, alla se préparer dans la salle de bain une fois Tao sortit - _toujours en mode radar._ -, pris ses affaire toujours sans dire un mots et sans un regard quitta la chambre.

 

      - T’en fait pas, il est toujours comme ça le matin, impossible de lui faire dire quoique ce soit, _commenta Tao toujours à moitié endormis_ , c’est comme s’il bougeait avec un radar à la place de son cerveau.

      - Oh oui, tu dois bien le savoir toi, hein, _murmura Luhan trop doucement pour que Tao l’entende._

 

      Il hocha simplement la tête, les yeux encore un peu écarquillé, et imaginant toutes sortent de chose qu’il pourrait faire subir à son robot de colocataire… La plus part étant pas très légal, il soupira. Nous avions maintenant dans la chambre 330 un Tao-panda pas réveillé avec un radar quelque peu cassé, un Luhan éberlué qui avait oublier qu’il était censé être de bonne humeur et un Sehun volatilisé de façon tellement rapide que ça ne devrait pas être humain… - _Surement son côté robot qui prenait le dessus, se dit Luhan._ -

 

      - On peut partir ensemble, avant que je te laisse rejoindre les autre ? _Proposa Tao_ , on partage la même chambre, ça devrait pas être dérangeant.

      - Pas de problème, et de toute façon, dérangeant ou pas, c’pas mon problème, je peux encore allez d’un endroit à un autre avec qui je veux, _baragouina Luhan._

 

      Il était maintenant presque huit heure du matin, et il devait être à la cafétéria vers huit heure et demi, étant donné le petit problème d’orientation de Luhan, et le radar en cours de réparation de Tao, ils décidèrent qu’il valait mieux qu’il partent maintenant histoire d’être sûr d’arrivé à temps.

 

      - Dis- moi, _commença Luhan_ , je me demandais pourquoi vous vous faisiez autant la guerre ? 

      - C’est vraiment compliqué, mais je sais qu’ont à tous nos raisons, plus ou moins, je sais que beaucoup n’ont pas choisis leurs « camps » en fonction de qui était le leader si tu veux, mais ça revient plus ou moins au même, _répondit Tao de façon évasif._

      - Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais que si je dois faire un choix, et apprendre à vous connaître, je pense que je devrais au moins savoir dans les grandes lignes, tu vois ? _Dit lentement Luhan_ , est-ce que je peux te demander quelles sont tes raisons ? T’es pas obligé de répondre… _Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre._

      - Certaines choses sont faites pour rester secrète, Luhan. N’oublie pas que parfois, dire certaines choses ne vaut pas le coup, et peut faire plus de mal qu’autres chose, _répondit Tao fermement_ , je te vois tout à l’heure.

 

Puis il partit vers sa table sans rien dire de plus. Luhan se perdait de plus en plus, comprenait de moins en moins, et en avait assez. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers sa propre table, secouant la tête - _sa nuque ne survivrait pas à cette année, il en était certain._ \- tout devenait de plus en plus compliqué.  

Il arriva en cours en retard, toutes trace de sa bonne humeur évaporé. Il alla s’assoir à côté de Kris après s’être excusé auprès du professeur. 

 

      - Comment ça se fait que tu sois en retard ? Je pensais que tu commençais à t’habitué à l’internant. Tout va bien ? _S’inquiétât Kris._

      - Oui, tout va bien, _sourit Luhan_ , je parlais juste avec Tao étant donné qu’on est venu ensemble - après tout nous partageons la même chambre -, ça c’est plus ou moins éternisé, c’est tout.

      - Vous parliez de quelques chose en particulier ? _Demanda le blond, tout d’un coup vachement plus renfermé._

      - Non, du tout, _répondit rapidement Luhan_ , apparemment il n’est pas particulièrement du matin, donc rien de sérieux.

 

      Kris fronça un peu les sourcils, avant de se détendre quelques peu. Luhan de son côté se repassa la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Tao. Quelque chose l’avait vraiment marqué, c’était le regard que Tao avait en lui disant que certaines choses étaient faites pour être laissé dans l’ombre, un regard beaucoup trop triste pour quelqu’un de son âge. C’était intriguant.

 

***

 

      Luhan ne vis absolument pas les cours de la matinée passé, et une fois encore il était en route vers la cafétéria avec Kris à ses côté. Il avait vue Minseok de temps à autres à chacun de ses cours, mais avait à peine partager un hochement de tête. Il se retrouva d’un coup à la cafétéria, entouré des cinq autre personnes, sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il devait être encore plus plongé dans ses pensé qu’il ne l’avait cru.

 

      - Luhan est arrivé en retard ce matin, encore, _sourit Kris._

      - C’est pas comme si c’était la nouvelle du siècle hein, pas la peine de le crié sur tous les toit, _marmonna de façon boudeuse Luhan._

      - Tu t’es encore perdu ? Je sais que l’internat est grand, mais c’est toujours le même chemin que tu fais depuis presque trois jour maintenant, je pensais que tu t’y serait habitué, _ricana Chen._

      - Il parlait avec Tao, et apparemment la conversation à traîner en longueur. _Dit simplement Kris._

 

Tous leurs sourire retombèrent d’un seul coup, et Luhan le vit instantanément, il se retenu de soupirer, à ce train-là il aurait juste plus d’air à faire sortir de ses poumons. C’était triste, il était encore si jeune.

 

\- Oh c’est bon, est-ce que je dois - encore - vous rappelez que je partage une chambre avec lui ? Que nous sommes partie en même temps, et que j’allais pas faire un détour juste pour l’évité pour vous faire plaisir ? De plus il est assez gentil une fois que tu passes la barrière du panda pas content. _Dit Luhan plus durement qu’il le voulait._

\- C’est pas faux, mais lui fait pas trop confiance… Ni à lui, ni à personne avec qui il reste. _Le mis en garde Jongin._

\- Jongin, si tu vas dans ce sens-là, ce conseil va de votre côté aussi tu sais ? _Répondit Luhan_ , si je dois pas leur faire confiance, je ne dois pas vous faire confiance non plus. Fini-t-il malicieusement.

 

      Jongin marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans sa barbe. - _Imaginaire, la barbe, on est d’accord…_ \- Et la tension retomba un petit peu, au grand soulagement de Luhan. Cependant ce dernier ne put se retenir que chercher Tao du regard, et de le regardé dans les yeux, Tao semblait un peu perdu, et chercha bien vite à éviter le regard de Luhan. Le petit nouveau ne savait pas quoi en pensé… 

vLa journée passa assez vite, sans grand incidents. Luhan avait réussi à se rapprocher un peu de tout le monde, même s’il était vrai qu’avec les cours ça restait une mission assez difficile. Il avait appris certaines choses, et avait tout de même pu parler. C’était en soit une assez bonne journée.

 

***

 

      Kris et Suho était seul dans leur chambre, assis l’un en face de l’autre, en tailleur sur le lit du plus grand. Un grand silence planait dans la pièce jusqu’à ce que Suho décide de le brisé.

 

      - Tu penses que Luhan a déjà commencer à se décidé ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement._

      - Je n’en ai absolument aucune idée… _Répondit Kris en soupirant._

      - T’as remarqué s’il c’était plus rapproché de quelqu’un ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

      - Pas vraiment, _dit Kris_ , il a l’air de bien s’entendre avec tout le monde, et honnêtement ça ne fait que trois jours depuis sont arrivé, il va pas devenir meilleur ami directement avec une personne choisis au hasard. Il sembla réfléchir quelque instant. Mais je sais que ce matin il est arrivé en retard parce qu’il parlait avec Tao.

      - Et il t’as dit de quoi ? _Demanda Suho, curieux._

      - Non, il n’as pas voulu me le dire… Il a juste dit quelques chose à propos du fait qu’ils n’étaient pas bien réveillé et qu’ils n’avait pas parler de sujet « sérieux ».

 

      Suho hocha le tête mais ne répondit pas, il remarqua bien vite que Kris semblait perdu dans ses pensé, et il savait pourquoi. Malheureusement.

 

      - Tu vas bien ? _Demanda doucement Suho._

      - Je sais pas vraiment…

      - T’y pense encore, n’est-ce pas ?

      - Avant l’arrivée de Luhan, on se regardait même pas, c’est comme si… On ne se connaissait pas. Mais depuis que Luhan est là, on s’est plus parlé que pendant des années, et le pire c’est que c’est juste pour se lancé des insultes à tout va… Ca me tue. _Avoua Kris d’une petite voix._

      - Peut être que tu devrais allez lui parler ? _Proposa prudemment Suho_ , voir si les choses peuvent s’arranger… Pas que ça m’enchante, mais tu sais, je veux te voir heureux, et si c’est comme ça que cela doit se passer, alors je te soutiendrais. Toujours. De plus, toute cette histoire date d’avant votre arrivé ici, ça peut pas être changé. Même si je le voulais.

      - T’es vraiment un bon ami, Jun’, mais je pense pas que ça puisse s’arranger, _murmura-t-il_ , il peut être tellement têtu quand il le—

 

      Un Jongin errant passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre comme si c’était parfaitement normal. Ce qui coupa Kris en plein milieu de sa phrase.

 

      - Vous venez manger ? _Demanda-t-il tout sourire._

 

      Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le petit groupe. Sans aucun incident. 

 

***

 

      Il était déjà huit heure et demi le lendemain matin, et tous étaient à la cafétéria pour prendre leurs petit-déjeuner, aujourd’hui était un jour où Luhan devait rester avec Sehun et les autres. Il commençait à comprendre ce que les enfants en garde partager devait ressentir. 

      Sehun n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu’il s’était levé, il regardait juste Luhan interagir avec le reste du groupe. Ce dernier semblait assez bien s’intégrer, et il sourit de façon encore endormis, pas vraiment conscient de ses actions pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer Luhan, avec ses yeux de biche brillant, son nez bien droit, sa petite bouche bien dessiné, ses joue de bébé et sa peau de porcelaine qui avait l’air si douce. Quand il se rendit - _enfin_ \- de ce à quoi il pensait, il secoua rapidement la tête pour s’arrêté. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.

 

      - Ca va, t’as pas trop de mal à t’intégrer ? _Demanda Kyungsoo à Luhan._

      - Pour le moment ça se passe pas trop mal, _répondit Luhan en sourian_ t, je commence peu à peu à réellement m’habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

      - Ca a l’air difficile, si on en croit ton expression de chiot perdu. _Railla Sehun._

      - Commence pas avec t’as mauvaise humeur, Sehun, _le rembarra Baekhyun._

      - C’est toujours mieux que d’avoir l’air d’être né sans expression, _répondit tout de même Luhan._

 

      Le rictus de Sehun se transforma en moue boudeuse à la réponse de Luhan, ce qui en soit contredisait le commentaire de ce dernier. Il fixa Luhan, qui tourna la tête, décidant de snobé Sehun. Kyungsoo se leva pour aller chercher une pomme, ne regardant pas où il allait et bouscula quelqu’un sans le faire exprès.

 

      - Déso—

      - Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! _S’exclama Chen, alertant tous ceux qui se trouvait autour._

      - Calme toi, j’ai pas fait exprès, _répondit Kyungsoo exaspéré._

      - T’as des lunettes non ? Elles servent pas à mieux voir normalement ?

      - Je t’en pose des question moi ?

      - Oh, il se passe quoi ici ? _Dit une voix derrière Kyungsoo._

 

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la source de cette voix pour que Tao, Minseok et Sehun encerclaient Kyungsoo comme des gardes du corps, Yixing les regardaient, sans vraiment les voir - _ce qui donnait une impression assez étrange_ \- et Luhan, qui était resté derrière avec Baekhyun. 

Du côté de Jongdae se trouvait Kris, Suho et Kai qui gardait Jongdae de la même façon que les trois autres avec Kyungsoo, et Chanyeol était derrière, une expression dur à lire sur le visage - _comme s’il était en conflit._ -

 

      - D’où tu te permet de lui parler comme ça ? Dit Tao hargneusement, fait pas comme si t’avait tout pouvoir ici !

 

      Luhan vit Kris serrer les dents, se retenant surement de dire quelque chose et préférant ignoré la remarque du plus jeune.

 

      - Oh, on a peur, donc on décide de pas répondre ? _Se moqua Sehun._

 

      Sehun s’était rapprocher de Tao, un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, Kris leur envoya un regard fait de pur haine, ce qui choqua Luhan, qui observait la scène calmement, et ce regard lui fit clairement peur. Il recula instinctivement de quelques pas, comme si ça lui était adresser.

 

      -  La maturité est sensé commencé arriver à votre âge, _répondit Suho_ , assez bizarrement j’ai l’impression que vous avez louper le coche, vous deux. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu, avec ce genre de remarque, vous trouvez pas ?

 

      Après ça, tout partit en vrille. Des insulte pouvait être entendu de partout - _des fois très inventives, les insultes._ \- et Luhan avait un peu peur que ça finisse par se transformer en réelle bataille, avec des coups. C’était comme si, même pour ça, ils en avaient fait un concours : Qui aurait la pire des insultes ? Qui donnerait le coups le plus bas ? Qui réussira à faire le plus mal ?

      Luhan remarqua que Baekhyun et Chanyeol, contrairement aux autres, étaient étrangement calmes, et n’étaient pas entré dans le conflit. Ils se regardaient, comme s’ils se parlaient de façon silencieuse, simplement avec yeux. Luhan n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer, mais il savait que ces regard n’était pas des regards que des personnes sensé se haïr s’échangeaient. Ce n’était même pas proche de la colère.

      Ça commençait à devenir du grand n’importe quoi et Luhan commençait à en avoir mal, il décida de les arrêté.

 

      - ARRÊTEZ ! _Cria-t-il_ , non mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous en avez pas marre de vous engueulez comme des enfants ? Vous êtes des adolescents, presque des adulte pour l’amour de… Je commence réellement à me demander si ça sert à quelque chose que je fasse un choix. J’ai pas envie de finir comme vous, à passer ma vie à chercher des problèmes. Je veux être tranquille, finir le lycée tranquillement. Sans conflit. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes tous les même. C’était rien. Kyungsoo c’est excuser après t’avoir bousculé sans faire exprès, Chen, tu acceptes ses excuse et tu fais les tienne pour l’avoir insulté sans raison valable.

      - Mais… _Commença à protesté Chen._

      - Tout de suite, _exigea Luhan en tapant du pied._

      - Pardon de t’avoir bousculer, _commença Kyungsoo à contre cœur._

      - C’est bien, _dit Luhan en tapant dans ses mains comme s’il parlait à des enfants de cinq ans_ , maintenant Chen, à toi de faire tes excuse à D.O pour l’avoir insulté sans lui laisser le temps de rien faire.

      - Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? _Demanda Chen._

      - Parce que je te le dit.

      - Hm … Pardon. _Marmonna Chen._

      - C’était pas si compliqué, bordel. _S’exclama Luhan en levant les mains_ , j’espère que vous vous rendez compte du comportement immature que vous avez eu, et que vous venez de vous faire engueulez comme des gamins qui auraient piquer une crise parce que leurs maman a refusé de leurs acheter des bonbons. _Dit Luhan froidement._

 

      Sur ces bonnes paroles, Luhan leur tourna le dos et partit de la cafétéria très énervé, les laissant la bouche grande ouvertes, et les yeux tombant limite de leurs orbites. C’est qu’il pouvait mordre, le petit Luhan, s’il le voulait.

      Sehun, de la même façon que tout le monde, était choqué par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais il était aussi impressionné. Il pensait que Luhan serait trop fragile et sans présence pour oser crier comme il venait de le faire. Une fois le choque passé, tous retournèrent à leur table avec un air coupable sur le visage.

 

***

 

      En entrant dans la chambre avec Tao, Sehun alla directement se poser sur son lit. Luhan avait l’air d’être en train de se doucher, il laissa donc son esprit dérivé - encore - vers Luhan. Luhan sous la douche. Luhan nu sous la douche. Luhan nu et mouillé sous la douche. Luhan et Sehun nu et mouillé sous la douche.

      Il sortit de sa transe rêveuse quand il reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Tao.

 

      - Je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quoi tu penses, mais je tiens quand même à te signalé que tu es en train de baver, cher petit Sehun, _se moqua Tao._

      - Ferme-la, _grogna Sehun en se frottant tout de même la bouche - Vous savez… Au cas où. -_

 

      Il n’avait pas aimé la tournure qu’avait pris ses pensées. Il faudrait qu’il les contrôle un peu mieux dans le futur. Sinon, il serait obligé de se foutre des baffe, et c’était pas vraiment quelque chose qu’il avait envie de faire, merci bien. Luhan choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide et le visage fermé.

 

      - Tu vas mie— _commença Tao._

      - Je veux pas vous entendre, je veux même pas avoir la connaissance que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, _le coupa Luhan_ , bonne nuit.

 

      Sehun se demanda pourquoi il semblait encore aussi énervé, c’était pas la fin du monde tout de même. Il haussa les épaules et partit prendre sa douche.

 

**« Ça lui sera passé demain. »**


End file.
